Orannis
Orannis, also known as Orannis The Destroyer is the overarching antagonist of the Old Kindom series, and serves as the main anttagonist of Lirael and Abhorsen. He is the Ninth and greatest Bright Shiner, a Free Magic being from before the world's beginning. History Orannis's orgins are unknown; he is first mentioned as creating the world six times, and destroying it six times over. It is from these actions that he gained the nickname "The Destroyer". The seventh time, however, he was joined at the world's beginning by eight other beings, including Astarael, Kibeth, and Yrael. These others fought against him to prevent the new world's destruction, and almost destroyed him before Yrael withdrew their support. Instead, Orannis was bound beneath the earth (by the Red Lake) as a two hemispheres of a silver sphere, in 7 Wards of silver, gold, lead, rowan, ash, oak, and bone. During this time he would regularly summon lighting to try and release himself. At some point Orannis managed to possess both Hedge and Chlorr of the mask. ''Lirael'' At the start of Lirael, Orannis uses the Necromancer Hedge to try to sneak a shard of himself into the blood of Sameth, Prince of the Old Kingdom. However, Hedge accidentally stabs Sameth's friend Nicholas Sayre instead. Several months later, Orannis, through Hedge, directs Nicholas to the Red Lake where he is imprisoned, and convinces him to excavate Orannis's bound form. Nicholas believes that Orannis is simply a powerful source of energy, and intends to take the silver sphere south to extract more energy. This will release Orannis. Orannis also uses Chlorr to direct several attacks at Lirael (a Remembrancer and sister to the Queen) and Prince Sameth as they travel south to find Nicholas and stop Orannis. ''Abhorsen'' Sameth and Lirael manage to reach Nicholas, but Hedge has already taken the hemispheres south to join them using Nicholas's Lightning Farm. Lirael and Sameth, along with two Clayr (seers), the King and Queen, and the delpleted forms of Kibeth and Yrael, travel south but are too late to stop Orannis from being released. Orannis goes through his first two manefestations and releases an army of the dead on Northern Ancelstierre. The eight sorcerers manage to trap him in a binding circle and use a sword drenched in their blood to split the hemispheres and bind them once again. They are reburied. Powers Whilst bound, Orannis can possess anyone whose body contains a fragment of his sphere-form. He can summon lighting 8 times a day; 1 will miss. He can also enter the dreams of others and hide himself and his minions' machinations from the eyes of the seer-like Clayr. He has some direct control over the Dead, though he mostly relies on Necromancers. Manifestations When released, Orannis goes through nine forms of destruction. The first two of these were seen in Northern Ancelstierre. First Form The first form Orannis takes, immediately after his release, is a gigantic column of fire, reaching into the clouds. This is very destructive, but is noted for its small range. Second Form The second form Orannis takes is a vast silver sphere which rises above the flames. After nine seconds, it releases an explosion which vaporises everything in its path. After this, Orannis will remain as a sphere while preparing for his third form. It is at this stage when he can be bound, for he is too powerful once he moves beyond this. Further Forms We never see Orannis's forms beyond his second, but it is assumed that they will increase in destructiveness until the ninth form, which will destroy the world. Category:Cataclysm Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Magic